This is Weird
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. Couch time with Lily and Jackson


Lily was nervous. She was nervously sitting next to Jackson Stewart. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So… waiting on Miley?" He asked not knowing how to act around the skateboarding punk girl.

"Mum-Hum" Lily said nodding her head.

Miley was still out at a conference with her dad for her new upcoming album. Lily had, unfortunately, gotten the times mixed up and was now on the couch with an uneasy Jackson.

"Hey where's the Oken kid?" Jackson asked hoping some type of conversational would start and he wouldn't have to sit in an awkward silence.

"Out of town for Christmas visiting his uncle" Lily answered

"…Oh" Jackson replied.

"Yep" Lily said.

Silence.

He'd never sat in a room all alone with her. She was biting her bottom lip and looking around the room. Her hair had grown out over winter and was pulled back in a loose pony-tail. And for some reason the only word that came to him whenever he glanced at her was pretty.

"Doing anything for the holiday?" He asked not taking the silence well.

"Nah my family is staying here." She answered.

Jackson nodded and looked to the black screen of the television. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table Jackson flipped on the TV. Nothing was on as he predicted.

"Anything you wanna watch?" He asked her holding the remote out to her.

Lily stared at him for a moment then answered "No thanks nothing on these days anyway but Christmas cartoons…"

"Hey now I happen to love Christmas cartoons however childish they might be!" He said giving her a famous smirk

"I like them too, I just thought you wouldn't want to watch them with you little sister's friend." She said looking to him.

"Well I wouldn't mind…" He said

"Then turn it on." Lily stated growing bored.

"Maybe I will." Jackson snapped.

Lily was surprised. She'd never heard him speak like that. Normally Jackson was Miley's fun loving, immature big brother.

"Didn't mean to strike a nerve there" She said.

"It's fine, just tired" He sighed. "What's wrong?" Lily asked suddenly intrigued. Jackson turned to focus on her. Lily has nice eyes- warm and inviting. Or, at lest he felt that way when she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just so… it's Christmas but it doesn't feel festive. Miley and dad are running around trying to get her record ready and I feel… sort of… lonely I guess." He finished suddenly feeling very silly and exposed to his sister's little friend who probably could care less.

"Sorry. I never knew you felt that way" Lily said eyes downcast.

"But hey who cares! I'm good let's watch this" He said pointing to the TV that showed Santa laughing with his elves.

Lily pulled at the hem of her blue shirt looking down. "Hey Jackson? Do you want me to leave?"

He was shocked. "No! I wouldn't want you to leave. I don't mind having you… here… with me." Suddenly Jackson's cheeks blushed and he couldn't understand why. He felt heat rise from his face and he wondered if she felt it to.

Lily liked knowing he was nervous. It made things better knowing he was just as confused at the funny feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I like this." Lily laughed snuggling into the bumpy couch. "This feeling whatever it is!"

"What feeling?" Jackson laughed with her.

"Safe" Lily said grinning at him and Jackson felt like a God. He felt more then just the funny guy in her presences. And he didn't want this thing to slip away.

"Lily, I like this too" He smiled softly and she stared straight into his eyes and knew that he meant it.

"Tell me something about yourself Jackson"

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek thinking. Anything. "I like reading"

Lily's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. "Really? Like what?"

"Steinbeck I like him a lot and uh Whitman just stuff like that. I like English and writing" He said before repeating the question to her "What about you? Tell me something Lily girl?"

She wasn't sure but she liked the way he said 'Lily girl.' It was new and … something different. Jackson was different. "I like… painting"

It was Jackson's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Wow that's so cool! I wish I could paint"

"I wish I could write" Lily said.

"An artist" Jackson stated to her

"A writer" Lily said to him.

"I like you Lily you're a very interesting girl"

"Well I like you Jackson"

"As a… a friend?" He asked.

"I never said that. I just said I liked you Jackson" Lily said not knowing what was wrong with her. "What about you Jackson? I'm I your friend?"

He stared at her for a moment. Lily was a fascinating creature with warm eyes and long curly blonde hair. She had a good laugh, one he could listen to forever and a quick easy smile. "I like you Lily." He said without taking his eyes from hers. Without blinking and maybe without thinking.

"Good." She said simply

"Good?" He questioned

"Yes" She giggled "because if not then I couldn't do this…" Lily gave Jackson a very quick peck on the lips. He stared at her not talking.

"Was I to implosive?" She said suddenly feeling really stupid

"No." He smiled "I liked that, very much. It felt safe"

"You're weird" Lily chuckled

"This is weird" Jackson said gesturing to the two of them.

"Indeed…" Lily replied.

Fin

…..

Ok so I was hoping that this was at least rather realistic. At first I wasn't going to have Lily kiss Jackson but then again I thought it needed it and I don't care if it's not exactly right. But anyway please review and no this is a oneshot so there's not going to be anything else. I think it's better to end it this way with a ponderous thought of what could be.

Lazy Days


End file.
